


A quiet evening

by koalacrit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacrit/pseuds/koalacrit
Summary: Korra reflects on her life with Asami so far





	A quiet evening

Korra wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve a wife like Asami. They were currently curled up on an Earth Kingdom beach, with the lazy waves murmuring quietly under a full moon. Asami was asleep, and Korra couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread in her chest whenever she cuddled closer unconsciously.

Asami had never been intimidated by Korra’s Avatar status, and proven herself more than a match in several arenas. Over the years, and especially over their separation, they had been tested as friends and as lovers, and now it had all settled long enough for them to enjoy this holiday. 

Korra stroked her wife’s hair gently, noticing how soft and fragrant it was, and Asami stirred in her sleep, gently pulling herself closer. She had insisted on a traditional wedding, with everyone present. She of course had had the whole thing designed perfectly by a team of specialists, and it had turned out wonderfully. There had been crying, laughing, and of course Bolin had been the one to catch Korra’s bouquet (after some liaising with Mako and training with Meelo, who always had a soft spot for romance and was only too happy to assist), with Opal pretending to be embarrassed in front of the crowd.

Korra smiled at the memory, thinking back to how she, Bolin and Mako had met - and then how she had met Asami. Since then, she had been shown nothing but patience, understanding and kindness, even in the face of Asami’s personal tragedy, and being separated for so long both in time and distance, not to mention almost constant danger. She didn’t have to stick around for that, thought Korra, but she did.

They had come so far as a couple, and had so far still to go. But for now, they could relax on this beach, with the gentle waves tickling the shore, and be happy with where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’m trying to ease myself back into writing for fandom, so please leave any feedback you like :)


End file.
